Small electric switches with internally mounted indicating lamps are used in certain appliances to provide a visual indication at a distance. In the assembly of such switches the leads to the indicating lamps are usually soldered, welded or provided with a special connector means to stationary current carrying terminals within the switch housing. Such electrical attachment of the lamp leads to the switch terminals requires extra steps and materials which add to the cost of manufacture.